The Past and Family
by SylviaMadisonBlack
Summary: Facing enemies is hard, facing your past is harder, facing our family is worse than both. Failing is not an option is the Super Hero business, but it always happens at least once. But we never forget those we lose, they haunt us, drive us to be better. We all lose someone we love.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

 **Gotham City, Before the Teen Titans:**

Screams echo loudly as I runs up the building, I reaches the top just as the Joker shoves the girl off the building,

"Robin save the girl," Batman snaps running after the Joker,

I run to edge of the building, and reaches down, "Grab my hand!" I yell

The girl reaches up with one hand blindly, the other hand clinging to the side of the building, I manage to catch her hand just as the ledge she's standing on crumbles.

She screams, her grip tightens.

"Don't panic," I said "I got you," trying to pull her up,

She looked up at me, "Ellaria?" I whispered as her amber eyes meet mine,

"Dick?" She whispered, "I'm scared."

I try to pull her up, struggling, "It's going to be fine," I say, _please._

When her hands slip through my fingers, she screams as she falls through the air.

"Ellaria!" I yell, _No!_

 **Jump City, After Things Change:**

"Taya!" Alisha said, "There you are!" She linked arms with the frozen girl gently forcing her to move in the direction of class. Terra/Taya allowed herself to be pulled along and softly replied to her friends concerned voice.

"I'm okay, Ali," Taya said, "Just lost in thought,"

Alisha gave her a look but didn't press, "So you ready for Geo? I spend two hours studying last night,"

Taya laughs pushing all thoughts of Beastboy out of her head, "You're such a bookworm Ali" she giggles, rolling her eyes.

Alisha laughs in response "Says the girl, who knows every rock type that ever exist" she says in mock seriousness, as they run to class.

 **Line-Break**

The Titans watched in disbelieve as the creature morphed again.

"We need to catch a part of it to analyse" Robin yelled, "Raven, it shouldn't absorb your magic, see what you can do, Star and Cyborg keep it busy" he said calling out instructions. Where the hell was Beastboy?! He thought slightly annoyed. Before scanning the area for any hidden enemies.

"On it, take this you hunk of lava!" Cyborg yelled rushing at the creature with Starfire attacking from above.

When Beastboy ran in, "Beastboy help Cyborg" Robin yelled. Beastboy nodded and jumped into battle. Just as Raven managed to separate and catch a piece of the creature it vanished into the walls again.

"Titans back to the tower," Robin called noticing how tired the others had gotten.

"I got a piece of the creature," Raven said holding up a black jar, "The jar is made of my magic so it shouldn't escape" She frowned.

 **Time-skip:**

 **In a hidden place in Jump city:**

 _"It hurts, I can feel it pulling me in," the girl said looking at the boy_

 _"Come out with me, it makes it easier," the boy said placing a hand on her shoulder,_

 _"I—I don't know," the girl looked away, "What if I can't fight it?"_

 _"I'll protect you," the boy said seriously, "I promise,"_

 _"Okay," the girl said finally, "I trust you,"_

 **Titan's Tower:**

Beastboy was upset, Raven was annoyed, Cyborg was busy trying to analyse the creature, and Starfire off contacting and checking on the other Titans. He would have sent Raven since she could get back faster, but Starfire was more of a people person and Raven sort gave him this look when he asked. Which made him extremely grateful that Beastboy had received her messages when she was babysitting. Plus, Beastboy wanted space and Starfire wanted to help. Which was one of the ways she was amazing but somethings just need time, and not sadness pudding.

"Beastboy, Raven and I will go on patrol," he said, "Beastboy start in the South and head North from the skies, Raven East to West, I'll take the ground, radio if you run to trouble especially that creature".

Raven wasn't having a good day, Rage was playing up again, her darling brothers were trying to contact her, and Beastboy's emotions were going haywire. Because she respected her teammates she actively tried not to feel their emotions, but Beastboy was part animal. His emotions were more full on, they were constantly high. Her com beeped twice. _Robin!_

 **Flashback:**

 _"Just pick a name already!" she sighed,_

 _"Hey, I like not going to school," he said,_

 _"We need to blend in better," she said annoyed "What if we get caught? What if we need to go to hospital?" she sighed same argument every-time._

 _"I'm always careful, we can take care of ourselves," he said panicking, what if she left again?_

 _"Hey," she said putting a hand on his shoulder, "I'm not leaving, I promise, I just think it would be good to have a backup plan"_

 _"Fine," he said sharply "I'll be Jayme," he muttered, not looking at her,_

 _She dropped her hand and looked down "It's a nice name, I'll hack into the systems tonight and list us as runways," she said, "I'll make sure to list a place that doesn't keep track of its kids,"_

 _"I'll stick a photo or two in the foster house as well," he said._

 _"Alisha Maddox and Jayme O'Connell, runaway foster kids," She said, her amber eyes meeting his dark blue eyes._

 _"We're gonna need contacts," he muttered, damn her eyes, they caught him every time._

 **So how was it? Let me know in a review. I'm sure you know who Alisha and Jayme really are.**


End file.
